kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Experience
Experience Earned Experience Reference 2,000XP to reach Level 2 4,500XP to reach Level 3 8,000XP to reach Level 4 12,000XP to reach Level 5 (end 27) 20,000 XP to reach Level 6 (Hirol is probably here)(Secondaries have about 21,000 XP) (end 27) 32,000 XP to reach Level 7 48,000 XP to reach Level 8 (thalassa has around 65K?) (elba has around 78K) (Primaries have about 84,000 XP) (end 28) 88,000 XP to reach Level 9 115,000 XP to reach Level 10 155,000 XP to reach Level 11 215,000 XP to reach Level 12 315,000 XP to reach Level 13 495,000 XP to reach Level 14 Experience Log 5/14/10 -The Bathhouse Incident. 100 XP (50 to Zidane, 50 to Jack). 5/16/10 -The Dinner. 20 XP (10 to Aleksandr, 10 to Ashiara) 5/24/10 -The Opening Ceremony. 2000 XP (9 Characters River) + 25 XP to Jack (Table jump) - Defeated 10 (Lvl 1/2) Wiz 1 escapes 223XP each character (248 XP for Jack). -Battle At Oleg's. 2700 XP (9 Characters) - Defeated 6 (Lvl 1/2), 1 (Lvl 2-The Fixer), 1 (Lvl 3-Happs Bydon) Bandana Wearing bandit Rog 1 escapes 300 XP each character TOTALS: 523XP each character (548XP for Jack). 6/2/2010 -Adventuring. 19 squares x 25= 475 XP (Exploration- 5 Characters Drun, Sharelle, Jack, Alyssa) + Thawn (2) 1500 XP (total encounter) +100 XP (other traps disarmed) + 400 (spider) +400 (scorpions) + 400 (secret gold cache) + 525 XP leprechaun + 600 XP Bandits = 4400 XP 880 XP each character. Probably not enough to level up to level 2 but nevertheless the 5 characters above level up to lvl 2. 6/10/2010 XP for Main Characters (split equally) Drun, Jack, Morgan, Sharelle/Omae 5 805 XP each -Exploration. 45 squares x 25 = 1125 XP -Giant Eagle: 1,200 + 250 bonus for mounting = 1450 XP -Wolves. 900 XP -Frogs. 300 XP -Discoveries and Interactions. 250 XP = 4025/5 = 805 XP XP for Secondary Characters (split equally) Ashiara, Bromin, Drake, Hirol, Jang 5 = 450 XP each -Getting Anando the Gnome to Join. 1000 XP -Building Improvements. 1000 XP -Cleaning Basement and Meeting People. 250 XP =2250/5 = 450 XP each (Notes: 50 extra XP to Sharelle/Omae for blocking Quelk Surtova.) 6/17/2010 XP for Main Characters (split equally) 5 995 XP each =4,975/5 = 995 XP each -Wolves (1,200 XP) -Story Bonus for Wolves (1,600 XP) -Bear (1,000 XP) Breeg's House (500 XP) Catfish (50 XP) Tree (50 XP) Losmun's Quest (100 XP) XP for Secondary Characters (split equally) 5 965 XP each (Notes: 50 extra XP to Jang for Achievement: Mephit Mauler.) =4,800 XP/5 = 965 XP each Well 1,500 XP Bunk Beds 300 XP Clay 500 XP Stables 100 XP Mephits 2,400 XP Mephit Hide 100 XP 6/25/2010 =8580 XP (858 XP) Faeries 1,800 XP Hexes 180 XP Quarry 200 XP Tree 100 XP Komodos 2,800 XP Bandits 3,400 XP 6/28/2010 =6850/5 (1370 XP) Exploration 350 XP Mr. Biggs 2,000 XP Couladin 500 XP Indentured 500 XP Reward Bandits 2,000 XP Kennel 100 XP Kid Bandit 50 XP Gardening 100 XP Kobold Radishes 250 XP Davik 400 XP Kobolds Mine 600 XP 7/28/2010 =11,700 XP Jack (500 for his achievement) Sharell (200 for negotiation with Nughrah the Druid) 600 XP Goodberries 300 XP Exploration 2200 XP Zombies 1000 XP Bandits 800 XP Auchs 1000 XP Dovan 600 XP Bandits 600 XP Bandits 2400 XP Stag Lord 1000 XP Owlbear 800 XP Akiros 1200 XP Nugrah 9/1/2010 (1,400)-Crackjaw (1,600)-Kgdm. Size 5 (1,800)-Wolves and Worg (2,000)-Fieros (2,000)-Lonely Barrow (1,800)-Bats (600)-Trap (1,200)-Skeletons (1,800)-Lonely Warrior (600)-Wisp 9/9/2010 (1,000)- Random Kingdom Business from the first 30 minutes (1,800)- Melisane the Nixie. (including for replacing the trees even though thta's not yet done) (1,600)-Jubilost and Gnomes in the River. (800)-Howl-of-the-North-Wind and intimidating the Gremlins (2,600)-Scythe Tree. (1,200)-Protcullis Trap (1,200)-Rat Swarms (1,600)-Grimstalker (800)-Assassin Vine (1,600)-Insanity Mist (1,200)-1/2 XP for Dancing Lady. =15,400 XP total. --- (1,000)- Just for Quethier. Q's adventure. 9/29/2010 1,000 XP - Miles and Catfish and Uncle (sent home) 1,200 XP - Melisane's Trees 2,200 XP -Grigori 1,600 XP- Forest Drake 2,500 XP- Witch 1,600 XP- Hermit 600 XP - Cat 200 XP - Exploring -- 10,900 XP 11/19 Hargulka - 4,800 Rock Troll- 2,400 Trolls- 4,200 Owlbears- 2,400 Nagrundi- 4,800 Trolls- 3,200 Fey- 2,400 Trap- 600 -- 24,800 XP --- February 17, 2011 Assorted Traps in Fallhills - '3,600 XP '''Finding Locations of the Dwarven Fortresses '-1200 XP (Quethier) '''Hodag - 1,600 XP Exploration - 100 XP Trolls (2) - 1,600 XP No Kobold Casualties - 1000 XP Omae with Quelk - 700 XP Rescuing children and Ghrey Battle- 1800 XP Will o' the Wisp - 4600 XP '---14,900 XP (1,200 Quethier)' March 2, 2011 Turning in Quest to Bokken (anti-kobold) and Beldame (anti-fey)- 1,500 XP Turning in Hodag Quest to Stas- 1,500 XP Enraged Giant Owlbear- 6,400 XP Violet Fungi and Shriekers- 2,500 XP Spiders- 2,200 XP Illusion Box- 1,500 XP Boggard- 1,000 XP '---16,700 XP' March 16,2011 Expel Wyste stone and purify temple: 3,200 XP Monsters in Temple: 2,400 XP Skeletons: 800 XP Wisps: 3,200 XP Jailor: 2,400 XP Corby: 1,200 XP ---'13,200 XP' April 14, 2011 Gold/silver Shipments: 400 XP Fairy Gaming Hall Quest (With Jubilost): 1,200 XP Mushroom FAIDS Quest: 2,000 XP AWOL Tenured Professor: 2,000 XP Blevin's Cousin: 600 XP Ettercaps: 4,000 XP Giant Feral Boar: 1,200 XP Crows: 1,600 XP Rats: 2,400 XP Spriggans: 1,600 XP Wolves (defeated 4): 1,600 XP TOTAL XP: 18,600 XP. 5/19 Size 10 Kingdom = 2,400 XP. Filling 3 squares with buildings = 4,800 XP. Spriggans (5) = 4000 XP Agai (Leader of Spriggans) - 4,800 XP MAge Spriggan = 1000 XP Rigg Gargadilly = 4,800 XP TOTAL XP = 20,900 XP 6/9 Soul Eater = 3,200 XP Blodeweydd= 2,400 XP Xills= 2,400 x4 Skeleton Yeshua= 2,000XP TOTAL XP 17,200 XP 9/16 Dread Zombie Cyclopses (5) = 2,400x5 Wyvrens (2) = 2,400 total Elasmosaur (temporarily) = 500 TOTAL XP =14,900 XP 9/26 Soul Drinkers = 4,800 XP 9,600 XP 6,400 XP 6,400 XP 4,800 XP 800 XP (Centaur) 1000 XP (Sharell's idea of the Octopus) 10/3 2,400 dread zombie cyclops 2,400 2,400 2,400 2,200 environment 4,800 cephal 3,400 willas (spectre) ---- 20,000 10/17 16,000 XP Dread Zombie Cyclopes 7,800 XP Giant Cyclops 19,200 XP Vordakai 500 XP Thinking about the Centaur Friend you have 100 XP Not endangering Varn 3,600 XP from kingdom building achievement. =TOTAL (47,200 XP) & 2,142 XP from miscalculation last time. (357 to each primary character). 10/28 4,000 XP found dead noble 4,000 XP Reported on missing Professor from Oppar'as Kithardian Academy 4,000 XP Sold Cyclops records to Tamerak 4,000 XP Rescued Xamanthe 4,000 XP Returned Skybolt (then kept it) 4,000 XP Escorting Varnholders back. 6,400 XP Defeating Stygias. ---- 32,400 XP TOTAL. 11/11 39,000 Leng Spider 7,500 Mudmen 4,000 Eel Bake 500 Munguk Relocation Step I. 11/19 Quethier's '''side quest: 3,600 Ghost Owlbears (including Mama Ghost Owlbear), 300 Mr. Biggs Meeting, 500 Avoiding Bandit encounter, 2,000 rescuing Centaur, 2,600 dealing with Fey Creatures, 300 Entering Illid. = 9,400 XP. '''1/13/2012 -Ameon Trask- 4,800 xp -Defending the town 12,000 xp -Adv. Trolls (6) -16,000 xp =32,800 xp 1/26/2012 Troll (1,000 XP- reduced) Giants (2) - 12,000 Total Humans - 3,100 XP ='16,100 XP' 5/13/2012 -Dragonflies 15,000 -Imeckus 19,000 -Eel 4,000 -Guards 6,000 -Hill Giant 2,000 9/22/2012 -Pitax Guards (friendly encounter) 6,000 10/19/2012 -Aurumvoraxes 13,000 XP -Found Corpse 800 XP -Entered City 1,000 XP -Various City Tasks 1000 XP Category:Player Characters Category:Adventure